


Visitor Paradox

by QueenSeal



Series: AU of Visitorverse [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag - Fandom
Genre: At least for the making out part, Edward and Desmond acting like teenagers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Haytham cares so much aahhhh, He'll never admit it though D:, M/M, Other, Smut, Starting at chapter 6, Visitor AU, cute moments, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Desmond really didn't mean for any of this to happen. The cuddling and sleeping was just a friendly gesture until Edward drunkenly kissed Desmond. Now Desmond has woken up half naked next to Edward and Rebecca can see them both. </p><p>AU of Visitorverse! May want to read this first but it's not necessary. (Although HIGHLY recommended) http://archiveofourown.org/series/323396</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515243) by [Riona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riona/pseuds/Riona). 



> Hello! I got really inspired by the Visitorverse AU and was severely lacking in some Edward/ Desmond in my life. (I couldn't stop reading the sleeping all cuddly scenes!) And now here we are, one broken down slightly insane author who cried at the ending planned and really just needs cutesy moments! 
> 
> You don't have to read any of the Visitorverse first, but it might make more sense to you as the first 6 chapters have really been focused on only Edward and Desmond. It is somewhat poorly explained but hey, 8 time-traveling assassins/ templars? It's gonna get messy.

Desmond enjoys the company of Edward when they sleep together, and he knows that Edward enjoys it too. Two cold, lonely people who found warmth from one another. And then more drunk than usual Edward had to go and kiss him. Which changed everything because next thing Desmond knows Edward was in the shower with him and slowly but surely there lives became entangled with each other in ways they never thought possible. Until now.

Now, Desmond is sleeping in the hotel room, his friends nearby in the next room. They had kept the door open tonight as the sweltering heat of the city hit the area and of course, Desmond’s room had no openable windows and terrible A/C flow. He groaned tiredly, his arm hitting his forehead as he rolled onto his back only to hit the body of another person. He already knew it was Edward judging by the distinct smell of rum and sea water. It may have been way too hot to cuddle but that didn’t stop him from shifting closer. How the hell had his life gotten so weird? It’s odd enough to grow up with a father like William, being thrown in Assassin versus Templar the second he could walk. Most of his life was spent either strapped in the Animus experiencing his Ancestors lives- or actually seeing them outside of the Animus which made it even more weird. “The Bleeding Effect” they called it, but he could feel it was something more even if he didn’t admit it to himself yet. Edward went and dropped an arm over his waist, holding him closely. 

“You smell like flowers” he mumbled, voice husky with sleep. 

“Do you like it? I never knew Lavender could smell so good” Desmond replied, looking up at Edward. He breathed in deeply, his forehead touching Desmond’s hair.

“Yes.” he said after a moment. “It’s new, I like it” Desmond felt exposed, letting someone this close to him. But it quickly fell away when Edward held him closer as he drifted off to sleep. At least someone cared for him.

____________________________________

“Oh my GOD!” came a surprised shout from somewhere in the room. Desmond immediately recognized it as Rebecca’s and sat up.

“What, what is it! What’s going- are you hurt?” Desmond said rushed out, sitting up to looking at what the hell was going on.

She immediately covered her eyes and turned around. “Really, Desmond? You couldn’t have closed the door or something? Shaun and I are in the next room!” she shrieked.

Desmond looked next to him. Edward was still lying fast asleep and shirtless next to him, but she couldn’t see him. He checked to make sure he was still wearing his own clothes. Yup okay, still there. What was she going on about?

“Uh, Becca, what are you talking about? It’s just me” He said slowly.

She turned to look at him, and gestured to the other man sleeping beside him. “Are you going to explain why you’ve suddenly decided to sleep with someone without closing a door between us?” Desmond looked at Edward, and back to Becca, then again to Edward. 

“Wait, what? How can- You can see him?” Desmond asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I can see a rather shirtless man right next to you. Are you okay? You weren’t drugged last night were you?” Her face became very concerned as she stepped towards him.

Desmond shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was hallucinating all of this and Edward wasn’t really there. He’d be furious to know another man that wasn’t Ezio or one of the other visitors had shared a bed with him. When he opened his eyes the image of Edward was still there and so was Becca, now looking very concerned at him. He poked Edward, before shoving him a couple of times as he grumpily woke up.

“Ugh, it’s too early Des, can’t a man have his sleep?” he said, opening his eyes halfway and then seeing Becca standing in the room. 

“Uh Edward…” Desmond said, looking right at him. 

His face became very confused. “Why are you addressing me with a friend in the room? Does she know about visitors because otherwise you’re looking insane right now” he smiled, looking at Desmond. 

“What does he mean by visitors, Desmond what the hell is going on? I don’t care who you sleep with but you’re mentioning me not being able to see him when I very clearly can, I’m becoming really worried for your well-being.” 

Edward’s smile disappeared for a second, looking at Rebecca with interest. “Well this is turning out very interesting, indeed” he said, sitting up. Desmond was just glad he kept his pants on this time. Oh god, no don't think about the third shower incidence now. He sighed.

“I don’t know what the fuck is going on anymore! How the hell can she see you?! All these years and just NOW other people can see the visitors?” Desmond yelled, throwing his hands up.

“Wait, years? How long has this been going on?” Becca asked, standing over the bed now. 

“Maybe you should explain the visitations to her, Des. I mean Kidd took it very well, she loves meeting you lot!” Desmond sighed, motioning for Becca to take a seat. She pulled up a chair next to the bed, more so on Desmond’s side.

“Alright so, you know how we thought that all the weird references and talking to themselves was just an Animus glitch? And then they called it the bleeding effect and that I was just hallucinating everything? Well that’s not exactly… That’s not how it went.” Desmond took a deep breath, looking at Edward briefly. He put a comforting hand on his knee, urging him to continue.

“All the assassin’s I’ve played as, including Haytham, have met and we... well we visit one another. Sometimes I suddenly find myself a top a building, Ezio balancing on the spire next to me. Or suddenly find myself hunting with Connor. But when you visit someone, no one else can see you. That’s why I was so shocked that you could see Edward because he visited me last night and normally, it just looks like I’m talking to myself” he explained, trying to register anything on his best friends face.

She sat in silence for a moment before looking between the two of them. “So that’s what I’ve been hearing? You just randomly having conversations with no one when really, you were talking to these visitors. Which by the way, who, exactly?” She asked, taking this way better than Desmond could have hoped for.

“Well that’s the weird part. That’s why it’s not The Bleeding Effect because some of the visitors are people I’ve never experienced in the Animus before. So far it’s been Altair, Ezio, Connor, and Haytham. But Edward here, and Aveline and Shay… I’ve never even heard of them until I visited them or they visited me.”

“Alright.” she nodded. Desmond looked at her like she had changed into a squid.

“Alright? Alright! I’ve just told you I can see and hear and touch with people who died centuries ago and you’re telling me ‘alright’?!” 

A cough came from behind him as Edward stood up, walking around to Becca. He put a hand on her shoulder and noticed Desmond wasn’t doing it. 

“Well I will give you this one Des, this is weird.” He stated, putting his hand back.

“Edward what are you doing?” he asked.

“I can touch her, and it isn’t you who is doing it. See?” Edward replied, putting his hand back on Becca’s shoulder. Desmond looking down, his own two arms moving of his own ability, and not in sync to the other’s. 

Becca moved herself over as Edwards hand dropped to his side again. “This is weird, like really weird. I can believe the whole ‘visiting each other at random times’ thing, but this? Edward Kenway died in 1735. his body can’t just appear in 2015! These visits must end, surely it’s just some glitch in whatever is causing this.” She reasoned, getting up and walking around the room. 

“We never know how long the visits might last. Sometimes they last a mere few minutes, other times it’s hours. I’ve only visited once where it lasted more than a day.” Desmond said.

“Ah yes” Edward remembered fondly, “That’s the time we sailed to a small island not far from Nassau, spent the day having all types of fun” he winked, looking at Desmond playfully.

“Right. Well- whatever is going on, people can see Edward and Shaun’s gonna be up here any minute now to take us to the van” Rebecca explained, moving to the doorway. “Desmond just give him some of your clothes and try not to stand out. We need to head downtown to investigate more Templar stuff on a deadline.” She emphasized deadline before walking out of the room and leaving them to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence in this chapter! 
> 
> Edward is now experiencing modern times and Desmond has to plant complicated things on a tower own by Abstergo, but of course, things go horribly wrong. (Not a fluffy chapter, sorry Desmond.)

“Oh dear god what is even happening” Desmond whispered, pulling his knees up and burying his head. Tears started forming at the edge of eyes but he refused to break down at this moment. Edward came over and sat beside him, pulling him into an embrace. 

“We’ll work this out, I know we can. Just try and enjoy it for now, okay?” Edward shook him slightly, and Desmond smiled a tiny bit. “Can’t say you wouldn’t enjoy having me in the flesh now would you?” Edward said, standing up gesturing to himself. Desmond snorted before getting out of the bed. He went over to the sink and washed his face, grateful for the coolness of the water. Edward was already well aquatinted with most essential modern day items and had excused himself to the bathroom. Desmond got dressed and then looking to see what Edward could wear. They were roughly the same size but Edward was much bigger in muscles than Desmond so the clothing would be somewhat tight but at least he wouldn’t be walking around in cotton scraps. 

“What on earth is this?” Edward asked, looking at the jeans Desmond had given him. 

Desmond laughed. “They’re jeans, it’s what everyone wears right now” Edward slipped them on, walking around funnily. 

“Well they certainly aren't very comfortable” he mused, adjusting them. 

“Well you better get used to it, that’s quite literally one of 3 pants a man can wear.” Edward slipped on the old black shirt with a black hoodie that had a red hood similar to Desmonds own. 

They walked down stairs, Shaun giving them uncomfortable looks but not saying anything. I guess Rebecca took care of whatever she told him about us. The all clambered in the van and drove off to a office building, downtown.

“I’ve always wanted to ride in one of these” Edward whispered to him, in the backseat. "Look at how it moves! So quickly with nothing to push or pull it!” He sat close to the front, looking out at the window at the passing buildings. 

Desmond didn’t say anything, too lost in thought at how his world had gotten to this point. Dealing with his father and the Templars modern day, and then having to deal with visiting and visitors. If was all a little bit too much for one man to emotionally understand. And then to top it all off, he has this whole Edward issue. I mean technically he’s related to the guy, but with so many generations in-between them it’s hard not to think that this isn’t wrong. He let out a sigh, yes, he falling in love with Edward Kenway. Part of him thinks that this would have happened regardless of his own feelings but the other part thinks that he and Edward have many similarities and really all they needed was someone to share with to love/ be loved. It really all started with the cuddling at night. Desmond had been very cold and lonely and Edward just wanted to be able to sleep. He mentioned that they did this all the time which means it was a future Edward visiting him but he at the time he wasn’t sure what to think. They had the first shower incident which was awkward but then Edward came to him extremely drunk, Desmond was an emotional wreck and Edward had kissed him. Except it really didn’t stop there because Desmond remembers Edward passing out with most of their clothes off. He very clearly remembers the time Edward visited him absolutely naked and for some weird reason he let them spoon again. That was weird but mostly confusing for Desmond. Edward didn’t think about his feelings about being open to others around him. Like Ezio, he hugged who he wanted and how but there was a clear difference. Edward cared for feelings, more specifically Desmond's, and wasn’t just trying to flirt or get in his pants. He felt truly loved. 

“Guys we’re here” Rebecca called, Edward eagerly jumping out of the back. They were in a back alley, next to a fire escape that didn’t quite reach the top. 

“Well since Edward is here, why don’t the two of you both go up and do this?” Shaun said, coming around the back with an earpiece. 

“No absolutely not, we don’t know what will happen if Edward somehow dies here. It might just send him back, it might actually kill him which I’ll never be able to live with myself” he said, looking deep into the mans eyes. Edward gave a small smile at him, his heart beating loudly in his chest just by looking at Des. Rebecca and Shaun exchanged a look before setting Desmond up with the usual gear and putting the pieces needed inside his backpack. 

“Alright, good luck. Meet us a a top that building over there, you know it. And remember, all 5 nodules must be implemented for this to work. See ya soon!” Rebecca called as they clambered back inside the van. Desmond hugged Edward tightly before jumping up and starting his long climb. 

Almost 2 hours later Desmond attached the zip line hook and aimed the attached gun at the building a block over when suddenly the rooftop door burst open and two men walked out. Abstergo security by the looks of it and he was in plain view. He dropped the gun and rolled behind a crate as they yelled at him to stop moving. He distracted one of them and knocked him out but the other had picked up his communicator and made to call for reinforcements. He jumped the guy, smashing the device off the roof and dragged him behind another crate. 

“Shit, guys we have company” he whispered, Rebecca talking in his ear about what the hell was going on. 

3 more guys, two with guns came out and split up to cover the rooftop. Desmond smiled, never split apart he thought as he climbed up on of the towers and jumped on him. He grabbed the gun and mouth before it clattered, silently suffocating the guy. One of the men, not with a gun he noticed came by the crates and Desmond went to trip him. Before he could the man suddenly turned and swung a good punch in his face. 

Desmond quick to his feet grabbed the knife he had on him and lunged it into the abdomen, pulling it across. The guy yelled loudly and the other one left came over, holding his gun up.

“Freeze!” he shouted, but Desmond kicked the back of the stabbed guy, using him as a human shield whilst the other one shot 4 bullets at him. 

“Desmond!” came Edwards voice through the earpiece, a comforting voice. He rolled over, and somehow the guy he stabbed was still fighting against him and pinning him to floor. He figured he was pretty much screwed but the guy made a hesitation while the gunman tried to give him handcuffs. Like two pieces of metal around his wrists was gonna do anything, Desmond thought. He kneed the guy on top of him, rolled them behind a stack of boxes and wires and grabbed the nearest crate to knock him out with. The guy with the gun shot again, twice, narrowly missing Desmond as he clambered upwards. 

“Don’t bother coming over here, I got one guy left. I’ll be fine. Bit of a idiot if I do say” he whispered, flipping off the railing and hooking his hidden blade in the neck, before slicing the throat. He stood up, grabbing the zip line gun and aimed it at the building. 

“Desmond!” A voice yelled in his ear, but it was too late. The man he knocked out earlier jumped him and the gun fired, hook landing in a building to far over. It had been over shot and Desmond could still make it, but the guy was really strong and blood was being spilled everywhere. 

“Fuck off!” he yelled, as the guy punched him again and lifted him up to smash his body to the cement. That was a bad choice on his part as Desmond grabbed his hook and managed to attach it to the zip line. He used the guy’s force to send himself flying off the rooftop, but not before the man somehow grabbed him and hung on to him as they went flying across the downtown, hundreds of stories above. The zip line unfortunately had a timer set to it, to that when the time limit reached, it automatically un hooked the line from where it was first placed so no one could trace behind them. The counter had been running from the moment he shot the gun and he quickly realized it would run out before he safely reached the rooftop. He could see Edward standing on the roof top, watching him as he came sailing down, the extra weight of the line straining the cord. Their eyes locked as Desmond felt the tight line suddenly go loose. the other man lost his hold and Desmond shoved himself off the guy, reaching for Edward as they went flying through the open air. 

He hit something very hard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not to post chapter 3 tonight, but I don't want to be cruel and leave a cliffhanger. I'm already mean enough to the characters! 
> 
> Also, if you're still confused about this whole visitor thing, FEAR NOT! It's really not that important for awhile- they come into this madness later on. That's also when things get weird... er and I join this 'hilarious mess of a timeline' that this is the Visitorverse AU. By that I mean poor Edward and Desmond who just get more and more confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and fluffy moments! Also: making out like teenagers. Either way, it gets weirder and more confusing. (sorry!) 
> 
> Quick note: Each chapter is roughly 1000-2000 words long, which in my opinion is a nice length and easy for an author to keep up with. (How on earth do some people post 12k long chapters everyday for a month?!??!)

Everything hurt, like a lot. Pain seared through him as his eyes slowly opened, greeted by a blinding white light. Feeling came back into his body and he immediately regretted it, except for the obvious hand tightly holding his. He opened his eyes fully and saw his Edward sitting there, sleeping peacefully. He smiled, and intertwined their fingers, glad for the human contact. Someone else was in the room though. He turned his head and was surprised to see one of the visitors, Shay, sitting in the corner. 

“Oh good, you’re alive” he said quietly not wanting to wake Edward. 

“Yeah… I feel like shit. How did you ever survive without medicine?” he asks, adjusting his neck so he can properly look at Shay. He chuckles, before noticing their hands. “I’ve been here for awhile, Edward loves and cares about you so much its almost painful.” Desmond smiled at that, looking up the blond peacefully. “I uh, do have to ask something though. Can Edward still see me? He might just have been too carried away with making sure you stayed alive but I tried to talk to him and it was like he didn’t even know I was here” he said, looking down at the floor.

Desmond blinked, before remembering the whole seeing others thing. “Yeah I, well it’s kinda complicated. To put it simply, people can now see Edward. Rebecca walked in- er, saw us this morning and was wondering who the hell he was. We have no idea what’s happened. I was actually rather curious if either of us could still see you guys” he explained, slowly, from the pain.  
Shay nodded, thinking about it. “We don’t even know why we see each other in the first place. My only guess is that time will tell.”

They sat in silence for a while longer before Shay disappeared and left Desmond to his own thoughts. They had more or less started seeing each other in order, the visiting timeline being kind to them. There had only been a few known visits in the last 2 years that hadn’t been matched up. Mostly versions of themselves as children which complicated some thing but they worked through it. Aveline and Ezio had become particularly good choosing when and where to show up, and could even call on others to come visit them though it didn’t always work. It worked rather well when they had met up in Edwards time, having a ‘pool party’ of sorts. Altair finally learned how not to drown in 6 foot deep water, and even Haytham bore down to casual clothing to join them for some fresh water. Desmond never got invited to anything when he was younger. His father kept a tight leash on him and he rarely left the house unless it was strict Assassin business. That moment, swimming in the ocean with all of his friends, his family… That was one of Desmond’s happiest moments. He drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face.

The dreams, however, were not as kind to him. He was back on the zip line, sailing faster than ever before. A figure stood on the roof ahead of him, but it wasn’t Edward. It was the man who had clung onto him, a gun pointed at Desmond. 

“Desmond!” a voice called, he looked down, there was Edward barely holding on to his leg. he yelled for him, reaching down to grab him. His hand made contact but before he could do anything they slammed into the side of the building and Edward fell. The gun man held him over the ledge, forcing him to watch as Edward fell to his death. The man pulled him back up but as Desmond when to grab him he reached into water. He looked around, everything was black and blue, his lungs hurt from not taking air. He resurfaced, watching as all his friends splashed around in the water. Something grabbed him from below as he cried out for help but no one took any notice. Water kept filling his lungs and the thing pulling him down grabbed his chest and he slammed backwards into the grass, the sun shining far to brightly above him. Edward was on top of him, but his eyes had turned that dark blue colour with anger and rage coursing through them. He kept yelling Desmond’s name as he shook and slammed him into the grass over and over again. This was where they had their first “date”. Edward shoved him off the cliff and he fell, the rushing vertigo consuming him as he kept falling and falling. He hit something but his eyes came flying open to see Edward standing above him, and a worried nurse checking him over.

“Desmond? Desmond it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here” Edward whispered, grabbing his shoulders. The nurse told him to stay put and quickly walked out of the room calling for the doctor, a clipboard in her hand. He focused on the light blue eyes above him, soft and filled with light. 

“Edward?” he croaked out. He was covered in sweat, a gross feeling covering him from the nightmare. 

Edward put his hand on his cheek and smiled. “Hi…” he smiled, leaning very close to Desmond’s face. Desmond looked into eyes and the look said everything. Edward leaned down and there lips touched, soft and gentle and caring. This was not like the first kiss they had. No weird clashes of tongues, or booze on the tongue. This was sober Edward giving his love to the one person he never thought possible. The kiss deepened, Desmond's hand traveling to the belt Edward had, anything to hold on to. They pulled apart for a brief second, Edward looking at the beauty Desmond was, even if he was beat to pieces. They brought there lips back to each others again, a little more passionately this time having waited almost 3 years for this to happen. Desmond could not have felt more cared for than he did in this moment. 

____________________________________________

 

2 months later

 

It was weird, having Edward a part of his life now. Not that he wasn’t before, but they were mostly living with each other. Rebecca and Shaun took to accepting Edward in rather well, and no one even mentioned his father, having been in Cairo (again) on an extended trip this time. When Desmond was recovering after he slammed into the side of the building and Edward was able to pull him up before he fell down 100 stories, he was glad when Edward had taken over his duties. Having already been shown and using modern technology thanks to his other visits, he adjusted really quickly. He and Edward had grown closer, of course. Taking to not hiding their relationship, Shaun had been quick to state no PDA allowed during missions. He never said anything about them kissing in the mobile office though. Which is where he found himself now, Edward kneeled over him as they made out in the back of the van waiting for whatever Rebecca still had to get. Shaun was no where to be seen yet and it seemed a shame to miss the opportunity. 

So of course they didn’t and Desmond found himself being pinned under the older man. God since when did they become needy teenagers? He was glad however, that their relationship never crossed the boundaries that would count as actual sex. Both of their lives, mostly Desmond’s was too fucked up at the moment to allow that connection. Shower sexy times was one thing, but making love was another and neither were ready for that yet. A very loud bang sounded on the back door, Shaun yelling that he was gonna murder us if he don’t have clothing on. The back door opened just as Edward crawled off him and as he also pulled his shirt back down to fit normally. 

“At least we’re fully clothed” Edward laughed. Shaun glared at them for a week. 

For once in their life, Desmond didn’t have any new assignments to work on, and he didn’t have to be the Animus for a week straight. He had always wondered what Edward did while he spent a good 18 hours strapped in a chair, but never asked. Now he knew. Edward had taken him to this forest that had some weird cleared areas above and on the ground.

“I’ve been making my own uh, what do you call it… parkour course” he said, showing Desmond where to start. Want to test it out?” he asked. Desmond had mostly recovered from his injuries, which very surprisingly was nothing more than a broken wrist, 3 bruised ribs and a lot of black and blue to his face, neck and chest. But more or less he was back on the job within some weeks, and now he was almost fully healed. He took a look at Edward and laughed slightly, seeing how well Edward had taken to wear 21st century clothing. The jeans had gone within the first week and after Rebecca and Desmond took him shopping, he finally became fond of a few particular outfits. Today he was wearing dark green cargo pants “much more comfortable” he had said, with a really nice dark purple hoodie and black running shoes. His shirt was of course on of Desmond’s old band tee’s, saying he liked it because it was the shirt Desmond had been wearing when they first fell asleep together. Desmond had never blushed harder in his life.

“Hell yes! After you” he smiled, and Edward lit up, his smile shining back as he ran up a rock, grabbed a tree branch and swung onto another tree where he jumped higher still, climbing the tallest of tree’s and running along their branches. He stopped on top of a stump and looked back, motioning for the younger to follow. Desmond ran up and did the jumps and swings rather well for a first time. Edward moved on to allow him to continue and he stopped at two tree’s, perfectly placed next to each other. Attached were two long vines that led into a small rock crevice, full of water. 

“Swing into the water?” he asked, grabbing the vine tightly. 

“Yep!” Edward shouted back, before they both leaped off at the same time, letting go when they reached the water’s edge.

Both bodies crashed into a cotton mattress, rolling on top of each other as Desmond held himself in place and Edward went crashing off the bed and onto the floor.

“Oh fuck, what the hell?!” Edward yelled, and Desmond bolted up taking in his surroundings. He knew this place, a little too well. Edward stood up, eyes wider than the moon on a full night. They were in Edward’s quarters aboard the Jackdaw and a very surprised James Kidd was standing before them at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, must stop posting all in one night. I spent the past 7 hours writing and creating all of this, and if I post it all in one night it's gonna be a waste. Currently am working on editing Chapter 4, 5 and 6. So once that's all done I'll consecutively post them each day, maybe twice a day if this goes well. Should note, I have not read the entirety (of whats posted) of the Visitorverse, it's quite long with many stories and I only discovered it a little over 24 hours ago... Which means yes I read around 230k words since then, slept 9 hours and wrote this story. I should probably take a break and not get addicted so quickly. 
> 
> Slight disclaimer: I am not the greatest at posting updates and chapters on time, so I will try to have a "nice ending" with the chapters incase I disappear for awhile. (I have my reasons.) But who knows, I got addicted to Hannibal and fandom vids so maybe this will be the same. 
> 
> Okay enough rambling enjoy the next chapter! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I it may seem that Edward and Des are just starting out this whole romantically envolved thing, but I'd like to thing that after so many years of all these strangely intimate moments, they are just happy to admit their love and smile at each other. Also, KIDD HAS ARRIVED AHAH PREPARE FOR MORE AMAZINGNESS. (He's a little angry, as an FYI. He'll get better soon, don't worry <3 )

“Edward?!” Kidd exclaimed, before walking over and holding his hidden blade up to Edwards throat. He shoved him against the wall and held the other blade pointed at Desmond.

“Look, Kidd, I can explain.. I…” He glanced at Desmond and knew they couldn’t explain a thing, nothing made sense anymore. 

“You can see me?” Desmond asked, and Kidd glared, turning to him and held his blade very close to Desmond’s neck. “I’ll take that as a ye-“ 

“Who are you?!” he shouted, digging the blade deeper. 

“Kidd stop!” Edward yelled, pulling the man off of him and throwing him back to the table. “He’s… he’s my friend.” he said, and Desmond felt a small stab in his chest. Friend. 

He didn’t have time to think much farther because Kidd had just turned and slapped Edward in the face. “Tell me what the fuck is going on” he said, stepping away from the two. Desmond sat at the edge of the bed not sure if he could manage to stand just right now. 

“Okay, Kidd, remember when I told you about the visitors? And remember when you talked to them through me?” Edward explained. Kidd only nodded in return. 

“Look we don’t know what’s going on. This is Desmond, he’s met you before. I just- I just spent the past 4 months in the 21st century, with Desmond. His friends can see me and we were, oh god we were swinging from a tree branch into what was suppose to be water”

“And then we came flying in here, instead.” Desmond finished Edwards sentence. “And now instead of my friends back home being able to see Edward, you and everyone else here can see me” he continued, hoping Kidd would not jump him with his blade again. He tried to swallow his fear. It didn’t work.

“You say that but how do I know that you’re not here to kill the Captain while he is sleeping?” Kidd walked over to where Desmond was sitting. 

Desmond’s fear rose higher, his anxiety levels going to a dangerous place. Kidd always seemed to friendly but he clearly wasn’t grasping this situation as well as Rebecca had. “So? Do I have any reason not to kill you here and now?” He asked, pulling his blade out again and aiming it at his heart.

Edward jumped in and shoved Kidd away, holing the knife far above him incase he tried to bring down to Desmond again. “Do not harm Desmond” he growled, and for a second he thought he saw a hint of fear in the others eyes. They stood in silence for several minutes, looks exchanging between to two is all they needed. Eventually he retracted his blade, and backed off. Whatever happened between two hadn’t grown from no where. Perhaps they had an argument before Edward visited.

“So, Desmond” he said, leaning against the table as Edward turned towards the window. “Edward visited you last night, and then what?”

Desmond gulped, still trying to recover from almost being killed and attempting not to break down and have a panic attack. “I woke up to Rebecca yelling- she could see Edward. It was kinda awkward” he said, blushing. Probably best not to mention she found Edward shirtless and in his bed. 

He nodded again. “Well the visiting is already strange and I can’t offer any other explanation. What I’m curious about is how the hell Edwards body is till intact after going ahead centuries! Surely it would be all… bones by then” 

Edward turned around, grimacing at the thought. “It must be the Animus or whatever is causing these visits. We can visit other versions of our selves so I don’t see why this can’t happen. It’s just a little odd because we never know where or when we might switch back. Who knows, we even not be able to” 

Both Desmond and Kidd were a little surprised by Edwards serious reaction, usually by now he’d be on a tangent that ended in “booze and fun times”. Kidd might have as well read Desmond’s thoughts on this because he rolled his eyes, focusing on Edward.

He then glanced down at the clothing Edward was wearing. 

“What on earth is that?” he said, walking around and touching the fabric. “And why are there so many pockets?” he asked. Desmond gave Edward a look of utter confusion and Edward just shrugged in return. 

“I’ll assume she’s taking it quite well, then” he said, turning to look at Kidd who was currently counting the number of pockets on his pants. 

Kidd glanced up at the use of “she”. “Watch it Kenway” he warned. Desmond just let out a huge sigh of relief, collapsing back on the bed.

___________________________________________

 

Later that night, Desmond sat outside on the upper deck, a soft moonlight cast over the sea. A warm breeze blew softly over the ship. He had been thinking about Edward calling him a friend this morning. Was that all Edward was? Just a really close friend? They already knew that both Edward and Ezio had no boundary issues and would gladly be with anyone who needed it. But it felt different with Edward, he felt something more. Edward’s care and comfort was personal for him, he did things and acted differently with Desmond than the other visitors. A strong pair of arms wrapped around him, his head tucked on the shoulder of Desmond’s, a breath of mint and whiskey around them. (Edward had taken to liking peppermint gum, for which he had absolutely no complaints about.)

“Speak of the devil” he said, leaning his head against the messy blonde hair. 

“You were thinking about me?” Edward asked. Desmond shifted in his arms and turned to face him. The only other people on deck were Adewale, silently steering the ship through the calm waters and a few crew on lookout.

“Yes.” he said, keeping his arms at his side.

“I know that look. What is it Des? You can tell me” Edward replied, one hand rubbing gently on his lower back.

Desmond shifted uncomfortably in his arms. “What are we?” he asked, looking away from Edward. Confusion swept across the blondes face.

“What do you mean?” he asked, stopping his hand.

Desmond took a deep breath and just went for it. “Are we friends? Are we just friends?” he asked, staring deep into sea blue eyes. Edward searched the mans eyes below him.

“I’m whatever you need me to be. Whether that be a friend, or a lover.” he said slowly, looking at Desmond. He lowered his voice, leaning in to the others ear. “But I would prefer the latter” 

“I’m just… I can’t decide what I want. I don’t want to hide, I’ve spent too much of my life following everyones orders and keeping anything I had to myself. But the fact that this whole thing is going on… It makes me nervous. I feel like I won’t be able to handle being so- so open with someone.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve never really been loved before” he said, eyes tearing up. 

Edward looked down at him, the fact that Desmond had a terrible life growing up and he didn’t want to mess up this opportunity. It hit him harder than he thought and found himself hugging the younger man. “Oh, Desmond... I love you so much, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I want to you feel safe but comfortable with everything. This isn’t just me offering a service, I really truly do love you in more ways than I thought possible. Even if I spend more time drunk, not caring. I want you to be happy” 

Desmond looked up at Edward, had no doubt that he was truly and utterly in love with this man. Edward brought a hand to his cheek, their bodies pressed flush against each other. 

“I think I prefer lovers” Desmond whispered, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. 

Edward smiled down at his now lover. “I was hoping you’d say that” he said before pulling him into a passionate kiss. If there was any moment the two had engraved into their minds, it was this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw they are so cute <3 *flails like a dying seal*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! This comes from Rebecca and Shaun so you can skip this if you really don't like them but it does provide a bit more information on the Visitorverse thing/ timeline/ whats going on.

Back in the 21st century, a very tired Rebecca and Shaun sat in their own desks, layers upon layers of code and database entries scrolling past their eyes. Shaun was taking a look at Edward’s history, now having his memory files stolen from Abstergo. He was reading through some records when he found a journal entry by someone named James Kidd, who worked closely with Kenway. He was reading through it when he found something very strange, it mentioned Desmond in it, and how Edward and Tessa weren’t together anymore and he was now eloping with Desmond.

“Hey Rebecca, come take a look at this.” he called, and she walked over to read the letter.

_October 19th_

_I must touch on this subject, and write down my thoughts on what has occurred aboard the Jackdaw in recent days. I came down to Edwards cabin to check over the maps and papers concerning Assassin business. When I heard a loud bang Edward was on the floor, and another man dressed in odd clothing was with him. I very nearly beheaded him for attempting to kill Kenway. I cannot tell you what I saw in his eyes when he stopped from putting a blade into him. He’s been in love before, he’s been through finding someone to care about but this… This was a deep rooted connection, soul mates. In all my time I’ve seen very few persons connect on such a level. And to still find each other even though they live centuries apart… It’s unique. I trust Edward with my life to not mess this one up. He and Tessa had a connection, but it was surface love. He spends most days drunk off his ass, spending time with women whenever he pleases. Heck, even a man now and again. He came across as happy, comfortable to live this life but I knew better. I always did. He would return to his cabin and drink till passed out, just sitting there staring at the window. Sometimes I can hear him talking, a visitor I know, but other times it’s silent. Deadly silent and I think it would kill him to spend the rest of his life alone. I am here for him, Adewale and Thatch are as well- but we are not enough. We cannot provide the love he looking for._

_I believe he has found it. He found it in Desmond. Two broken, alone people who found each other, needed each other. The happiness between them is almost unbearable, but I am just glad to see my best friend smiling again. I hardly know Desmond but I feel happy for him too. Edward has told me much about him but I never truly understood till I saw them together._

_I do hope this lasts a lifetime as it’ll be the only thing to keep Kenway alive now. He needs this._

_-James Kidd_

“It’s beautifully written” she whispered, sighing softly.

“Are we not mentioning the fact that he writes “visitors” and Desmond?” he asked, turning to face her.

She pondered for a moment. “I think that this is a whole lot deeper than we’ll ever understand. But if what he writes is true, then I don’t think we should break them apart.”

Shaun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “How does this happen? I mean technically Edward and Desmond are related. What if Edward Kenway is stuck in the 21st century? He has to go back at some point, history must advance or otherwise we’re all going to disappear like Marty McFly.”

“Do we have a date for this? This definitely proves that he goes back to his own time but Desmond goes with him… Which brings the question of does Desmond get stuck there?” She looked at the document again.

“That is true. The future hasn’t happened yet so he may very well be stuck in the 1600’s for all we know.”

“Do you know where they are now? I think they said they were gonna take a walk” Shaun shrugged and turned back to his computer to continue reading more documents.  
Neither of them wanted Desmond to be stuck in the wrong century but as of right now there wasn’t much they could do. All they hoped was that the two would return at some point.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because most of the Visitorverse is rated Teen and Up, I thought I would split the smut and general scenes apart. So if you want to skip that, go ahead to the next chapter. You won't miss anything but a surprisingly confident Desmond in a bathtub.

The next few days were spent with Edward teaching Desmond anything he needed to know about pirating and sailing. Desmond never got to experience his life in the Animus but he wished he had. He learned very quickly that Edward and most of his crew spent more time drinking than actual sailing and fighting, but he never went as far to pass out around Desmond. He was an emotional, sensitive wreck and Edward knew that. The drunken nights could come later.

Edward sighed contentedly, leaning back in the large tub full of hot water. “Care to join?’ he asked Desmond, who sat by the window staring over the small town. Desmond turned to look at him, face blushing. He nervously scratched his head before coming over to the tub.

“I guess I can?” he said skeptically, starting to take his shirt off. He really needed to relax around Edward, he wasn’t going anywhere. Edward leaned over the edge and helped him pull it off before pulling him closer. He kissed him deeply, passionately as he always did. Desmond whimpered before letting his mouth open, Edwards tongue diving in the explore many areas. The brunette’s hands moved to grasp at his hair, pulling them together. Edward moved a hand across Desmond’s chest, briefly feeling the curves and dips of his abs before sliding his hands down to the waistline of his pants. He stopped and looked at Desmond, asking permission. He nodded and Edward spread kisses along his jaw, licking and sucking at his pulse. He undid the others pants and pulled them down, attempting to move Desmond right through the bathtub side. Desmond laughed, and pulled away, standing up and getting in the tub, before straddling Edward to kiss him again. If was soft at first, Edward coaxing Desmond into relaxing and just enjoying them together like this, but then then Desmond started grinding into him and Edward moaned, bucking his hips up. Confidence surged through Desmond as he worked them both up, and started placing his lips lower and lower down his chest, stopping at each nipple to playfully lick, giving a small bite of teeth. He went lower, taking the member in his hand, tongue lapping slowly at the base. He came up for air and then dived back down, taking the entirety of Edwards cock in one go. It was interesting for Edward, not the situation itself, but seeing Desmond so driven by need and lust. He’d seen this before and it had only brought them closer together, him now being able to relax and enjoy the deep pleasure Desmond was giving him. 

“Oh fuck… Keep- ah, going right there” he moaned, his hands tied in the browns hairs as Desmond came up for air every now and then, only to go back down right away and continue. 

“Mm Des- I’m close” he whispered, when Desmond was up for air and he stopped, bringing his lips back to his. 

“Come with me” he said, letting out an almost growl as he started grinding into him again. Edward moved to flip them over, careful not let Desmond hit head and took over pumping their cocks in unison, together in one hand. Edward brushed his thumb over Desmond’s tip, the other gasping loudly at the touch, his own moans melding with his lovers. Desmond came hard and fast, practically yelling Edwards name and he clutched against him, riding out the orgasm. Within seconds Edward came too, burying his head in the others neck, one hand clenching onto the side of the tub. He breathed heavily, now holding Desmond from not slipping under the water and kissed him slowly, gently. His tongue flicked over his bottom lip as Edward leaned back against the tub, pulling Desmond with him to rest on his chest. They sat there in silence, breaths deep and long from exhaustion. 

“God I love you” he whispered, his hand mindlessly trailing up and down the stomach of the younger. Desmond didn’t reply and Edward looked at his face, soft and asleep against him. He smiled. Not wanting to disturb him he sat back, reclined, watching the trees blow softly outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! The visitors are being brought back and actually play a rather large roll in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!

Being a pirate at sea for most of the time, no one really cared that Desmond and Edward were head over heels for each other. 

“Constantly touching and…. kissing. Is that normal?” Adewale asked Kidd one day, as they watched the two sail the ship together, Edward behind Desmond as he steered them to the west. Kidd just laughed and said he glad to see Edward happy for once. 

Within the next two days they were on land again, and Edward was pacing nervously around the Inn’s lobby, a bottle of rum in hand. A bottle that was mostly empty, Desmond had noticed.

“Edward stop pacing, it’s making me nervous” he said from the bar stool, watching the man stride with a rather deep in thought look etched on his face. When they docked in Havana, a letter arrived for Edward stating that Tessa and his son would arriving within the week, after giving birth in a small city in Florida. Desmond didn’t think much could go wrong, the child was barely 2 months old and he was very sure this certain someone was the infamous “Hat Man”. Which raised a very curious question in his mind. Ever since he and Edward and been rather distracted with each other- there had been no visits. He remembers back to that hospital room with Shay, and how Edward couldn’t see him. Desmond spent a lot of time unconscious during that stay so he no idea how many visits occurred or who was there. Edward hadn’t even mentioned the word visitors for almost 5 months but surely he must have thought about it. Either he was to fascinated by the 21st century, or he got visits when him and Edward weren’t together, which probably wasn’t the case since the only time they spent apart was perhaps to use the bathroom. Even then the line has no boundary. He thought about it, and came to one conclusion. When his body was in Edwards time, he could no longer see a visitor but was seen by everyone else, and vice versa. It seemed logical as he had yet to see anyone here. 

The door opened and in came a very beautiful women, with a small child in her arms. A older man followed in behind her and for moment Desmond thought maybe she had found someone else. This man was too poorly composed however, and said “I’ll be waiting outside, ma’am.”  
Okay, definitely not a new husband or anything. For the most part, Desmond sat back and watched Edwards first interaction with Haytham. They had already met, and knew of each other but that was nothing compared getting to meet him in person for the first time, especially as a baby. He watched fondly as Edward played and cooed with him, smiling like he did when he really loved someone. Smiling like he did when he looked at Desmond. Edward seemed to sense Desmond staring, and looked up at him.

“Want to meet him?” he asked, gently rocking. Desmond nodded and Edward brought Haytham over. The babe laughed and reached up for Desmond, trying to grab at the bead hanging from the bandana on his head.

“Aww he likes you!” Edward cooed, smiling at Desmond. Desmond laughed and went to play with little Haytham’s hand, when Edward suddenly heard an audible groan from behind the bar. He looked up and saw Haytham, older Haytham, arms crossed looking considerably displeased. 

“I’m now cute. How wonderful.” he said, the sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Edward shook his head, sighing. “Just take in the adorable scene around you, Haytham” 

Haytham instead turned to Desmond, who was still playing with baby Haytham and pinching his cheeks.

“Is that really necessary?” he asked, clearly looking straight at Desmond. Edward looked back at Des, and he looked up at him, smiling but made no move to acknowledge Haytham. Edward smirked.

“See, Des is smart. He ignores the flippant and talks to the whatever makes him happy.” he said chuckling. Desmond’s head shot up looking at Edward.

“Is someone here?” he asked, looking to where Edward had just been staring a second ago. 

“It’s… well it’s Haytham, can’t you see him?” Edward asked, Haytham leaning on the counter staring at Desmond. Desmond didn’t even know where he was and felt uneasy. 

“This might prove, ah, a theory I have. No, I can’t see you Haytham” Desmond explained, looking around to wherever he may be. 

“Tell me about this theory” Haytham asked, still staring harshly into the younger mans skull.

“He’s wants to know more about this theory of yours, Des. As do I” quipped Edward, sitting forward on the stool.

Desmond took a deep breath before jumping into his explanation. 

“So you think that’s what happens when our bodies switch times? Cause that’s a terrible burden, now.” Edward sighed, thinking he’d have to deal with Rebecca and Shaun from now on.

“It makes sense. Has this happened to anyone else? Or just you two?” Haytham asked, thinking back to his more recent visits. 

“Not that I recall… I honestly haven’t even thought of visits in the past while. Too busy loving a certain someone” Edward laughed, winking at Des. He will never stop flirting in front of other people. Luckily Haytham completely ignores his father’s attempts and gets back to serious business. 

“I hate to say it, but there isn’t much we can do. Shay mentioned you in a hospital, Desmond. Everything alright?” Haytham asked, pointedly looking at Edward to transfer over. 

He rolled his eyes. “Great, now I’m a translator. He wants to know why you were in the hospi- Hey wait! I can tell him that. I was there the entire time. Rebecca tried to drag me outside and Shaun even brought over some DVD’s, strange things those are.” Both Desmond and Haytham were used to Edward trailing off in thought about whatever popped into his head next. 

“I got attacked by Abstergo Security, almost fell a good 150 feet off a building” he mumbled, still feeling the slight ache where his shoulder hit the corner architecture. 

“Technically the zip line snapped, just be glad I caught that harness on you before you fell completely off the building” Edward replied, his thought train stopped. 

“What’s a zip line?” Someone asked, and saw Tessa looking at them curiously. 

“Oh nothing Tessa, it’s an Assassin thing.” Edward said, jumping up to talk to her away from the others. They moved to more comfortable chairs and Desmond assumed they were going over family details. Desmond had never really wanted children. His father was always telling him he was just a child that had an adult body and he would always be acting like a 5 year old. He had half a heart to believe it too. 

“I know I can’t see or hear you Haytham, but, I love that baby. I get to see a different side of Edward that’s rather heartwarming. He wants the best for you and will always love you, unconditionally. I can see it in his eyes and the way he looks at you.” 

Haytham’s visit ended after that, and even though he would never show it, he smiled, heart beating with something close to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as quick hint- I usually update the tags BEFORE I post a new chapter so you guys can get a look at what or who is coming up. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay, Aveline and Ezio get to appear! I had a hard time writing this one, conversations are definitely not my strong suite.

“Wanna have some fun?” Edward asked Desmond, playfully swinging their entwined hands. 

“What do you have in mind?” he replied, smiling at the older man. Edward smirked mischievously and pulled him along down the sandy beach and to the side of the Jackdaw. 

“After you” he said, grabbing more of Desmonds ass than helping him climb on board. 

Edward led them to the rigging on the mast, and climbed the ladder and ropes with Desmond as they headed up to the lookouts nest. The ship was safely docked and Edward gave the entire crew a night off to do as they pleased, which meant no one was around to disturb them. Desmond had barely stood up to take in the view before Edward was on him, backing him onto the wooden pole. 

“Not too afraid heights, are you?” he asked in between kisses, moving his lips down Desmond’s jaw and neck.

“I’ve lived as 4 different assassins for the past 7 years” he said, gasping as Edward bit his neck, gently.

“Hm, good point” Desmond pulled Edward back up, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Edward moved against his lover, strong hands wrapping around his back and down his thighs. Desmond had just started grinding into him, moving his legs apart when a sudden gasp came from behind them. Both stopped, turning towards the noise and there stood a rather shocked Aveline. 

“Hey, I can see you Aveline” Desmond said as Edward stepped back but certainly not away from his Des. 

“I’m sorry, guess this is a bad time” she said, looking between the two. “Although I have to ask, Desmond, why are you surprised to see me?” 

Edward looked briefly at Desmond and could in fact tell that Aveline was visible to him. “Hang on, you couldn’t see Haytham two days ago but now suddenly you can see Aveline?” 

“Haytham? What? Why couldn’t you see him?” Aveline asked, now in this conversation. Guess Desmond wasn’t going to get a wonderful night with just Edward. 

“Well we’re not sure how it’s happened. Edward was sleeping with me one night and when I woke, Rebecca had come in and could see Edward. His body was in the 21st century. Then it got even weirder when we were jumping off the trees at the park and came crashing into the Jackdaw.”

“He couldn’t see any visitors, but of course he didn’t tell me for a entire week” Edward turned to Desmond giving him a look. Desmond just rolled his eyes. 

“Wait so are you stuck here then, Desmond? Because it sounds like after you switched centuries, whatever is causing this freaked out and cut you off from us. I’m guessing no one has visited you either, right?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Desmond thought on this, realizing that no one had visited him. Not since Shay in the hospital. “No, now that you mention it. I had a brief visit from Shay while I was in the hospital though. He was curious because Edward couldn’t see him”

Aveline nodded, thinking. Edward sat down still blindly confused as ever. 

“I think I might be able to help with that. Ezio and I, as you already know have worked out how to control this visiting and I can teach you how to get the click. It might work to bring you back to your own time. If Edward does it as well, he’ll be visiting you and that should hopefully tell the timeline that you’re in the wrong century.” 

It made so much sense to Desmond and right away he was on board. “That sounds like a great idea, Aveline.” 

It took some convincing and a whole lot more of explaining to Edward but he finally agreed that this was their best shot. Even if it meant them separating for a while. 

“One thing though, shouldn’t we test this on visitors first? Like make sure we can get people to come here, or we go there” he suggested, surprising the others.   
“Yes that’d an excellent idea. Desmond why don’t you try calling Shay here? Last I checked he was lazily reading instead of helping me clean” she said, and Edward laughed, understanding.

“Okay, let yourself relax Desmond, and think like you’re calling Shay here. When you start to feel that tingling hold onto it keep going” she instructed, having him sit in the chair Edward was previously on. 

He took some deep breaths, glad they were up high were the breeze blew over them. It took several tries before he found that tingling spot and it stuck. He kept reaching out, calling for Shay. 

“Oh, man I was almost done the chapter!” a certain Irish voice complained, Desmond opening his eyes to see Shay standing there. Aveline clapped with joy.

“It worked!” she cheered, Desmond smiling with relief. Shay looked at the four of them.

“Wait what just happened?” he asked. 

“Aveline is teaching, or rather taught me how to call visitors at my own will” Desmond told a less confused Shay.

“Oohh… So naturally she suggested I come to visit you because clearly the book I was reading wasn’t important enough to not bother me” he sighed.

Aveline hit him in the arm. “Tough luck. Okay! Edward you call on Ezio now, he’s probably our best shot on helping with this” 

Desmond shoved Edward, who had fallen asleep on the ground. “Oh what? What’s going on?” he asked, startled as he sat up. 

“It’s your turn to call Ezio here, babe” Desmond said, managing to make Edward blush a little. 

Several minutes later Ezio appeared, shouting Italian and then stopping when he realized where he was. Four people were now crowded in the lookout and it took only Ezio a second to smile and snuggle himself in-between everyone.

“How is everyone, my friends?” he asked, casually dropping his arms around Aveline and Desmonds shoulders. 

“I’m teaching Edward and Desmond how to control their visitors, we have a bit of a predicament going on.” she explained, clearly standing upright to shove his arm off her.

“Oh do tell” he said, still lounging against Desmond.

Aveline and Desmond explained what had happened yet again, and luckily the only thing Ezio seemed concerned about was what the 21st century was like and if Edward had enjoyed any of it. Of course this led to a conversation over the two discussing the foreign concept of DVD’s and movies about weird fantasy concepts and how butchered history usually was.

Aveline rolled her eyes, Shay standing behind her with one eyebrow still raised at how two assassins can get so side tracked so easily. 

“I think my visit time is almost up and I’ll be pulling Shay back with me” she looked pointedly at Shay “To help me clean, again.” Desmond nodded, thinking about how he was going to need to practice this.

“Just make sure you call us when you guys do attempt this. Doing to much in one day can become painful and we aren’t even sure if this is going to work” she told him, before her and Shay disappeared. Desmond leaned back and watched the ocean quietly bashing waves on the shore, the ship rocking gently along with them. Edward and Ezio continued their conversation late into the night before it quieted down and Ezio left. Edward sighed before looking at Desmond nearly asleep on the floor. He gently woke him up saying they needed to climb back down and Edward can’t carry him. Once they reached the deck however, Desmond found himself being swept up, bridal style and carried to Edwards room. He laughed and then was thrown into the pile of blankets and pillows, Edward following. They were both exhausted and Edward leaned over Desmond just staring at his lover and how beautiful he was, his fingers softly brushing through the brunettes hair.

Desmond leaned up, eyelids heavy with sleep and kissed Edward, soft and loving. “I love you” he whispered, eyes closing. Edward leaned into the pillows an arm wrapping around his waist to hold him close. 

“I love you too, Desmond” he whispered as the two drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desmond called Edward babe aaahhhggggg *flails* I couldn't help myself!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *finally* got around to reading Homecoming, the supposed final part for the Visitorverse. If you have liked this story, you're going to LOVE that one. Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5599084/chapters/12900940

Thatch, Kidd and Edward stood on the upper deck of the Jackdaw, sailing off towards the coast near Spain laughing heartedly at something Thatch tried to do. Desmond was also there but stood off to the side, watching the ship sail across the open waters. Several days ago Aveline had told them she would come back when she was less busy at the home. Not that it really mattered, she would return exactly where she had last been but Shay wanted to be there too. To see if this really could work. 

Edward spent a few days sailing with his friends before letting them know what was about to happen. He might disappear for a few hours or he could just be back in an instant. Either way- he was going to be different and he wanted them prepared for that. Kidd understood and took to telling Thatch to just be on guard, but left out the details. 

“You do what you need to do, Kenway” he had said, not prying any farther. Edward turned back towards the ship wheel, still laughing when Aveline appeared next to him and both him and Desmond turned to look at her.

“Ready?” she asked, Shay also appearing not long after.

“Yeah lets go” he said, and Kidd came to pat him on the back.

“Thatch and I will stay up here. Hope this works out, take care of him Aveline” he said, letting them go. Adewale took over captaining the ship as the 4 of them walked down to Edwards quarters. 

“Before you guys do this, Edward, could you quickly try to visit Ezio? I just want to make sure you’re ready for this” she said, and he relaxed in the chair. 

Edward breathed deep as he was told but when he felt the tingle, it came with a searing pain in his head and he could faintly hear Ezio muttering quietly to himself.

“Edward?” he asked, and the pain became almost unbearable and he fell to his knees.

“What- fucking hell this hurts” Edward said, a long string of, admittedly, creative curses coming out. 

He regained some composure, looking at his surroundings and Ezio. “Aveline… she had me try this. Oh fuck” he spit out, leaning against the nearest wall.

“This happens sometimes, it’ll be better when you do it more often. Just try not to over do it, the agony can-“

And just like that Edward was back on his ship, clutching his head. Desmond rushed over to his side, holding him and Edward groaned in pain.

“Ezio, he- He warned me this could happen. He said it’ll get better over time.” he managed to get out, the pain starting subside. 

“Edward you look terrible, we should wait. You can’t try again like this!” Desmond pleaded, Aveline agreeing.

“No, we have to see if this is gonna work. I’m…” he took a deep breath “I’m fine now, it’s already going away” he said, looking up to Desmond. Desmond silently pleaded, he couldn’t stand to see him in pain. Edward fought back though, his eyes saying that this needed to be done. If it doesn’t work than they’ll wait, wait until they are ready once again. Desmond nodded, and told Aveline they were going to go through with it. 

They sat in the chairs and both closed their eyes, breathing deeply and slowly.

“Oh, remember you are about to land in water when you go back, just in case you’re surprised” she reminded them, standing back. Aveline watched as they breathed together in unison, until Edward fell of his chair, his body jerking around violently. Shay ran over trying to keep him from hurting himself but he lashed out and just as Shay pinned his arms he vanished. 

“Edward? What?” he asked the air. The air where Edward just was. Aveline came over, gaping. 

They looked at each in utter confusion, before Desmond grabbed his head and starting screaming like a maniac. Seconds later Kidd and Thatch burst through the door not sure what the hell was going. Just Desmond was sitting in the chair, screaming like crazy before he too violently fell off his chair, crashing in the table as he did so. Kidd yelled at Thatch to help and together they hauled Desmond into the bed, as he thrashed out, hitting and kicking at the two men. 

“Knock him out!” Thatch yelled, jumping on top to keep Desmond from moving. Kidd hesitated but it was the only way. He grabbed the nearest hard object and hit Desmond in the head, his body going limp. 

“It won’t kill him, he might be fine” Kidd said, looking around. “Where the fuck is Kenway?” he asked. Aveline and Shay were suddenly brought back to their own time and looked at each other in shock. No one knew what just happened, and how on earth Edwards body had disappeared. They were exhausted but the others needed to know, because Desmond and Edward might possibly have been killed during this. Shay hugged Aveline as she went off to do that.  
_______________________________________

Desmond breathed deeply, focusing on holding the buzz he felt when he suddenly was falling. He fell fast his speed never stopping; Desmond got lost in the sensation. He opened his eyes to see only blackness, before a light started appearing and it called him, told him to come to it. He tried, putting in all his strength to push himself towards the light but the darkness was on him, sucking him harshly back farther and farther. He yelled, screamed, kicked at everything he could as the yells of the voice distanced and an excruciatingly loud shrill sounded through his entire body. The dark sucked him up like a Tsunami about to form and kept him there as his body felt it was teared apart. Fire suddenly appeared and he was on fire, the outside of him burning as hot as the sun while the water clogged his throat and swam inside him, drowning him. He tried to yell but it only put more water inside. He was paralyzed as this continued on for what felt like years. When would this end? When would he die? Why hasn’t his body ripped apart by now?

“JUST TAKE ME ALREADY” he screamed, before his brain shut down and everything… left.

It’s dark, the water violentlyswishing and limbs hit stone over and over again as it rushed inside and all around.

Edward broke the surface, water rushing out of his lungs as he struggled to gasp for air. The sunlight set him on fire, burning ever so brightly in the sky. He lashed back but slowly opened his eyes the tiniest bit, grabbing the ledge of the pond and pulling himself up. The ground was hard yet soft underneath him and he looked back at the pond. He was back in the 21st century but… 

Desmond.

Edward scrambled to his feet, calling out to Desmond running around the area searching for anything. 

“Desmond!” he yelled, louder. He looked back at the pond before diving back in a swimming to bottom. He re-surfaced to air and kept searching the entirety of the small water crevice. Everything he felt was empty and gone, just the water streamed in every molecule, none of it his Desmond.  
He kept yelling, kept searching, but nothing came, nothing was there. Everything was blurry and fuzzy, the colours around Edward change to blue and black, red and green with the ground breathing beneath him. He stood above the pond before the colours consumed him and he collapsed to the ground.

It was all black void.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Publishing a chapter early because I'm nice like that <3 
> 
> Very short smut, so if you don't want to read it, skip to the last little blurb at the end so you're caught up to the storyline.

Desmond let the water flush over him, letting every droplet soak into his skin. The feeling of arousal stirred within, and he found himself being absorbed deep in pleasure. Everything had been so harsh, his father yelling at him, slapping him across the face several times until he obeyed. He sank back, relaxing. A strong pair of hands gently came to caress his back and he slowly let them massage him until he realized that those weren’t his hands. He jumped up, surprised, turning around in the shower only to hit the back wall. 

“Edward. Jesus christ you scared the shit out of me” he sighed, clutching his beating heart. Edward smirked, only acknowledging Desmond's prominent erection. Desmond's face must have been redder than a tomato as he looked at the situation. To be fair, Edward had no clothing on either. 

“Turn around” he whispered, and Desmond found himself doing so, the water rushing down his back and over his chest. Edwards hands roamed over his lower back, slowly down to the front of his thighs before coming back up and taking his member in his hand. He slowly started jerking him off, taking his time to work Desmond up. Desmond closed his eyes and relaxed letting Edward have his way. Within in minutes he was moaning softly, panting against his arm as he held onto the shower wall. Edward moved faster and Desmond could feel the other man's erection pressed up against his backside as he slowly rubbed into Desmond. One hand came down to cup his balls and Desmond leaned his back into the shoulder of Edward, moaning with pleasure, the whisper of Edwards name coming out. He could feel Edward getting harder by the second and soon he was moaning deeply, almost clutching onto Desmond. Desmond gasped, as he came unexpected, yelling out with deep pleasure rippling through him. He fell back against Edward, barely able to hold himself up as Edward pushes him up against the wall, making him watch as he continued to pump himself. Desmond caught his breath then quickly flipped them, suddenly overcome by a hungry need. He rubbed himself and Edward together, as the blondes hair wandered over every inch of the others body. It barely took 60 seconds before Edward clutched at Desmond's back, then lower to his ass, grasping it tightly as he came, yelling the younger’s name, which threw Desmond over the edge a second time holding tightly to his Edward as they rode the orgasm together, before collapsing into each other. Edward just stood, holding Desmond with a love in his eyes. Desmond got out a soft "Edward..." before his visit ended they were left alone yet again.

His Desmond was not with him, and Edward opened his eyes to see the sun beaming down on the green and orange forest, the wind blowing softly throughout the trees. He stood up and tried to find his way to Rebecca or Shaun. They’d help him. He kept blacking out, stopping every few paces to breathe as he passed people in the area. Several of them asked if he needed help but he only kept pushing farther on, wanting, needing, to reach his goal.

Finally the building appeared before him and he collapsed in the elevator. The soft ding of arrival kept dinging and dinging, driving Edward insane. 

“Just shut up” he grumbled, grasping at his ear. Crawling along the floor he shoved himself through the office door and collapsed on the floor, everything going dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to usual length, I'll publish later tonight if I find the time <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is out late, the month is getting busier as I get closer to moving/ starting college plus I've been invited to join a bunch of groups that are taking up quite a bit of my time. Expect chapters to be updated when they are ready starting today. <3 
> 
> WARNING FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.

That bandana…. Blue. No, red? Is it red? Who is that? Why is it dark, where am I? Am I… Who am I? Wood, oak- spruce… that is wood. Or is it stone? It’s stone wood, it must be I- I can’t tell. 

It's so dark, I can’t see a thing? Where am I? What’s going on? 

Shaun no- you don’t deserve to have friends. You don’t deserve anyone.

I am a Templar… May the Brotherhood guide me? How do I choose….

Who am I?

Who am I?

I am no one.

I am….

Desmond burst awake suddenly sneaking along the dirt, hidden away through soft shrubs. ‘Kill the target’ screamed through his head and he silently crawled to kneel behind him. The knife ripped through the flesh of his neck and came out through the eyes, the goose was impaled; the eyes bulging out as thick blood poured through the tear ducts. The wings flapped wildly and the goose imploded, intestines and organs lay splattered like a mosaic across the roof top, splashing Desmond in a dark red. “Goodbye my love” he whispered in Italian but he couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was Russian. The tall structure shifted and shook as he looked above the city, standing up tall and proud to jump, to land on his ship to sail it north. He yelled loudly to his crew, cheers taking them into battle and the sky cracked with lightning, lighting up a deep shade of forest green. Pinks and oranges outlined every surface and Desmond was looking over the side of the boat.

We swam through Altair, the bodies of Altair the soul of… Altair and we sailed harshly in his wake, the bodies rolling us along and along down the path, the cheers of my men echoing. Altair lay dead but never more alive, the whites of his eyes intensely glowing. The sky rumbled yet again, rippling a bright blood red across it and soon the blood poured down itself, soaking us. The metal fell on my tongue soaking into my bones, staining my soul. 

I AM BLOOD. 

The crew shouted over and over- it echoed deeply, vibrated within him and he became the blood, soaring in a sky, orange lightning cracking around him. Fire, burn, scorched. 

He is The Blood Fire, and he will destroy this world. The blades flew out of him and one by one, they all got stabbed, deep and thoroughly. In one eye, in the ear, let the muscle fall and… Torture them, beat them, cut them open and sew them back up. Make their skin burn, boil and crust, make the pain everything, keep them alive to here the end until you slowly but surely stabbed the heart and lungs and …  
pins and needles   
pins and needles

 

The blood spun and tumbled out of control, tossing violently one way only to be brought back the other. His head shook until it became dark and he fell. He fell and fell and fell and…. 

floated. He is… 

Desmond Miles. 

Desmond’s eyes flew open, his own body rigid and soaked in a cold sweat. The light outside harshly hit his pupils but he could not move, he couldn’t blink. The ship he… He was on a ship? Desmond’s eyes fluttered closed, a soft rocking passing through him and when he opened them again, he lay of his side, shaking. 

Desmond couldn’t help himself but started crying, silently. Tears rushed down his face and he couldn’t stop it. All his emotions just let out in one hard hit and Desmond let them all flow out. His quiet whimpering turned into full on bawling, short yells and punches as Desmond shook in the bed clutching onto anything he could. Someone sat down next to him but he couldn’t tell who. A soft, gentle hand slowly rubbed his back and he leaned into the warmth. 

When Desmond had calmed down Kidd slowly stopped and brought a washcloth with water over to him. He gently patted the cloth against his forehead and Desmond was grateful for the cold. His body couldn’t decide on anything. He was drowned in water and shivering cold but he was simultaneously starved in heat that burned like lava from within. 

“You’re going to be fine, Desmond” the voice said softly, and Desmond looked over to see who it was. James Kidd, one of Edwards closest friends. He smiled at the thought and found the strength to pull himself upwards, so he could see more of the room. In the corner sat a man with a very large beard…. Thatch. Was he asleep or passed out? Desmond couldn’t tell. 

He laid still, his breath evening out as Kidd watched his best friends mate fall asleep. Hopefully the dreams won’t harm him again. But they’ll haunt him for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what a weird chapter... I'll see if I can get the next one posted tomorrow but if not, expect it so time after the weekend. It's one of my favourite parts and obviously shines some light on what the hell is going on xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I got distracted and here is chapter 12, a day late! 
> 
> So AO3 glitched and deleted my summary and of course I can't bloody remember what I wrote here! So here, have this link to my latest AC Cinematic video and look out for an upcoming Black Flag one as well. I may combine this one below and the one above, depending on how long it is! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAR2_GQHZp4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first Female OC I will be introducing! She'll be in a few more chapters but her story won't come to fruition until much later. Oh- her name is Kaimana. Pronouced, Kah-EE-mana. Kah as in cause.
> 
> Personally, I just call her Mana because why not.

Rebecca and Shaun stood in the office, shocked, as someone crashed through their door before collapsing on the ground. Shaun immediately drew his pistol, motioning for Rebecca to stay back as he inched his way over before he stopped in his tracks. 

“Rebecca!” he yelled, as she came running over. Edward was lying on the ground, passed out. 

“What the hell happened?” She asked, pulling out her phone to call Desmond whilst Shaun checked his pulse. When Desmond didn’t answer they flipped Edward on his back, slowly seeing if they could shake him awake. 

“We can’t leave him on the ground” said Rebecca, thinking of where they could put him.

Shaun took one look at him. “We can’t move Edward! We’ll just get crushed, he’s twice as big as us” he pointed out, Rebecca sighing. 

“Grab some blankets then, We’ll have to hope he wakes soon” she instructed, looking at her phone again.

“Dammit, Desmond isn’t picking up.” Both her and Shaun were worried something terrible had happened, Desmond could still be out there. “You stay here with him, I’m going out to look for Desmond.”

Shaun sighed, looking down at the pirate. He noticed that Edward wasn’t wearing modern clothing, but something quite similar to the Assassin outfit. He only had one gun on him which thankfully seemed to have been damaged beyond use, and two daggers. He grabbed the weapons and slipped off his hidden blades before grabbing a emergency blankets from the cupboard. He was sure that Edward had been wearing normal clothes when him and Desmond left, and he already knew he hadn’t shown up in Assassin gear. Shaun tried very hard not to think about the fact he had also been shirtless, in bed with Desmond. 

He left Edward on the floor and put the office in lockdown mode incase anyone decided to stop by. He briefly texted Rebecca to let her know and settled down at his computer desk. This had to be in history, right? Surely someone wrote down or journaled about this weird event happening. The visitors themselves had history written all over the place about those experiences but they just assumed it was an Animus glitch or character models not loading. Which could still be true, I mean… It had to have had a possible explanation, right? 

Shaun found himself thinking way too hard to explain his thoughts and eventually just gave up, reluctantly drinking the now cold coffee. 

Several hours later Rebecca bursted back in with Kaimana, both looking thoroughly worried.

“She came to help look” Rebecca rushed out walking straight into her office, head buried in her cell. 

“Is this Edward?” she asked, looking at the pirate on the floor. Shaun nodded, getting up to check on Rebecca. He knocked on her door but she didn’t answer and was appeared locked. 

“What happened out there?” he asked Kaimana. 

“She called me, I could barely understand what she was saying but she sounded really worried and needed help finding Desmond. Took her a good 2 hours to calm down and tell me the whole story” she said distractedly, leaning against the door. 

Shaun sighed, sitting back in his chair hands clasped firmly behind his head. “So you know about the Visitors, and how Edward suddenly just appeared in 2015?” 

She nodded, walking over to another chair to take a seat. “Everything and anything. Last I heard the two went out for a walk, an hour later he comes in completely soaked and blacked out”

“I’ve been looking in all of our history databases, and anything we have from Abstergo. There isn’t a single piece of evidence to tell that something like this happened. No one wrote a single comment about Edward missing or strange happenings that may have occurred. It’s like this never happened.”

She looked at the overworked man, hands behind his head as he frowned at the computer screen. A collection of documents and files spread across his desk and database codes running on the desktop. His mind was worn, fatigued from countless days of little sleep. She grabbed his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts.

“Get some rest, take a break. I’ll keep looking for anything I can on the subject.” She smiled warmly at him. He slowly shook his head and stood up, groaning into a stretch. 

“Thanks, Mana” he said, heading into the back room where they kept a set of beds for any emergency. “Let me know when he wakes up” he motioned towards Edward as the door behind him shut quietly. 

“Oh Edward…” she exhaled, looking at both the sleeping man and the Abstergo information. “What have you done now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how short this is, I know, I know it's been two days and this all I have to offer for now. I've got a lot of things going on in many different places so writing has not been a high priority of mine. The next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer. I might not update again this week as I like to be ahead of posting chapters. (When I first started I was usually 3-4 chapters ahead of what was being updated) 
> 
> Some other writings I've been working on will be posted as well, not all AC related but if you really want you can check those out too. :D


End file.
